Olive You
by Jellyfisher2
Summary: Mr. Shue makes all the glee clubbers do duets! Again... But this time Kurt has someone to sing with. Uber fluffy.


**I'm sorry but I won't be able to post anything for a week or two because my sister is coming and hoards the computer. I can type with my Kinde nut it won't let me post :/. So sorry. I shouldn't complain though, a lot worse things could happen.**

**Disclaime: This song is not mine, it is Dave Day's (Youtube). I'd post a like but like I said above I'm on my Kindle. And I'm sorry if you've done this already. Well the song anyway. :P**

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue was going on and on about this week's assignment 'Duets'. said that because the last compitistion went so well, the thought it'd be a good idea to do it again.<p>

Kurt was barely listening. He was texting Blaine, even though Blaine was on the other side of the room. The bell rang, thoroughly interrupting.

"See you tomorrow. Work on those duets!" said before walked out, most likely to find Ms. Pillsbury. Kurt picked up his bag and headed over to Blaine. He smiled brightly at his boyfriend, curls lose from his normal gel prison. He opened his mouth to ask for him to walk to his car-a long standing tradition. He was rudely cut off by Rachel, who also stepped directly in front of him.

"Hello Blaine, I was wondering if you would like to duet with me." Kurt raised an looked over the tiny girl's shoulder to Kurt, desperately trying not to laugh. She continued, oblivious to the fact."I know I normally duet with Finn but because he was the flu I thought it would be a great opportunity to showcase our voices!"

Blaine was so close to busting out laughing he had to bit his lip. Rachel was persistent,"Is that a yes or no?" He shook his head 'no'. Kurt, because he behind her, had no idea what expression she wore but it made Blaine want to laugh even more. He held a finger in between his teeth.

"Why? Our voice go together wonderfully! And I'm the best in the entire club. You won't find a better deal then this!" His boyfriend looked at him. A 'help me please' in his eyes.  
>The pale boy cleared his throat.<p>

"Rachel, I am truly sorry to offend you in anyway but Blaine is singing with me so, no." She turned around.

"How? You didn't even ask!"

"Because while you and nearly every one was listening to whatever was saying, Blaine and I were texting and he asked me then." He showed her the text. "And besides, even if he didn't it's like an unspoken rule that couple are supposed to duet together, unless they're having trouble. Which me and Blaine aren't."

The look on her face was priceless. She huffed,"Fine." And with that she stormed out of the room. It was at that point Blaine couldn't hold back anymore, and started giggling.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes,"So are we going to leave or what? I do not want to be stuck in the school over night." The giggles subsided and Blaine agreed, pulling himself out of the chair. "So what song do you want to sing?" He asked.<p>

"I honestly have no idea but as long as I'm singing it with you it will be great." Kurt bumped his shoulder playfully. A blush coloring his face.

"Mr. Anderson flattery will get you no where."

"That's not how I remember last night." He said with a smile.

**_"__BLAINE!"_** Kurt shrieked.

* * *

><p>Tuesday rolled around and the two boys still hadn't decided on a duet. Santana and Brittany did. They did a very excellent rendition of 'We R Who We R'.<p>

That night Blaine came over for homework. "_Kuuurrrrt._ This is boring! Who needs to know the value of X? It's not like a music contract is going to ask 'please tell me the value of X in this equation.'" He said, in Kurt's chair for his desk.

Kurt nearly lost his eyebrow in his hair line. "That may be true but, what happens if music doesn't take off? Not that I'm saying it won't! But what if?" He replied from his position on the bed, laying down on his stomach.

"Then I'd go into acting. Anything but math. Besides, your far more interesting."

"No Blaine, you need to study. And so do I."

"You do not! Your like super smart!"

"Alright, fine. We'll take a break." Blaine's lit up like a Christmas Tree. He looked so much like a puppy that it wasn't even funny. Okay it still was funny but you get he point! "Do you have any idea what song we're going to sing in glee?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked over to him and dropped onto the bed and snuggled into his side.

"I do but I don't think you want to do Katy Perry or Pink. How about you?" He said in Kurt's throat.

Suppressing a shiver he said,"No. That's only because you don't want to do 'Toot it and Boot it'."  
>"We still have three days. Don't worry. We'll find one."<p>

* * *

><p>Turns out they didn't find a song the next day. Or the day after that. Kurt did start to worry. To gain any kind of idea he trolled Youtube hoping for anything.<p>

Several failed attempts later, Kurt found a song. It was perfect. Simple, cute, and a love song. He had to tell Blaine.

He picked up his phone. After the second ring Blaine picked up. "'Ello?"

"Blaine, I found a song!"

"That's great. What is it?"

* * *

><p>Friday came and it was their time. They stood center stage when the music started. Blaine took over the first verse.<p>

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_

_That little feeling everybody talks about_

_The things you say like_

_'I miss your face'_

_I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

_Olive you_

_and everything you do._

_What two words can mean_

_Afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you_

_The words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say_

_But Olive you_

Blaine sang while strumming his guitar. Kurt took over the next verse**.**

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_

_I try to tell you but I always hide_

_The things you say like_

_'Want you to stay right here by my side'_

_Let the words slide_

_Olive you_

_And the little thing you do_

_What two words can mean_

_Afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you_

_The words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say_

_But Olive you_

They sang together, voices blending perfectly. The glee club harmonized in the background. But the two didn't even know.

_But Olive you you you wanna tell me_

_But I I I I don't how to say it_

_I'll let it out_

_What's been on my mind_

_Those two words mean I love_

_I love you_

_And everything you do_

_What these two word mean_

_What I meant to say with three_

_I love you never felt so smooth_

_All I can say is I love you_

_I love you_

The song finished with a standing ovation. Everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel look a little disappointed but, other then that everyone loved it.

And so did Kurt and Blaine. Just because they truly meant every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww sappy ending. Please review :D. I'll see you in about one to two weeks. Be good alright?<strong>

**I olive all of you!**


End file.
